Pide un deseo, Tom
by Lin Zu
Summary: "Y Tom Riddle, sin saber complemente quien era este chico, quería besarle.A Tom su orgullo no le impidió hacerlo, Tom lo deseaba.Y lo hizo." ¿Que sucede cuando el heredero Slytherin pide sin querer un deseo escondido en lo más profundo de su alma? -pasen y lean- fic inspirado en el cumpleaños de Tommy.


Soy como bebe en pañales con fanfics de Harry Potter, ténganme piedad (¿)

Bueno, este es un fanfic dedicado al cumpleaños de Tom Riddle alias Voldemort por sus… 88 años? Woah!

Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es de la gran J.K Rowling. Sin más, lean por favor c:

Lo que está en **negrita** es pársel

Lo que está en _cursiva_ es pensamiento

**Pide un deseo, Tom. **

Tom Riddle se encontraba en la torre de astronomía sin compañía alguna, viendo fijamente el cielo nocturno y el cual como nunca, estaba lleno de estrellas. Tom las miraba como si solamente estas existieran, su brillo era enloquecedor. El muchacho de no más de quince años se saco su capa de Slytherin y la boto al piso, el calor era asfixiante a pesar de ser de noche.

Sin mucha ceremonia se acostó en el piso y doblo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, sin apartar su atención de las constelaciones.

-¿Algunas vez tendré junto a mi a mi igual?-se pregunto a si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando pasar por desapercibido que una estrella fugaz había pasado en esos momentos.

-No creo que exista, estoy destinado a estar solo y dominar el mundo, como siempre tuvo que ser…

Sin embargo, Tom Riddle no se esperaba el hecho de que frente a sí apareciera una luz blanca y muy brillante, mostrando después a un joven de aproximadamente trece años, cabellos negros y revueltos café oscuro, ojos verdes claros cubiertos por lentes redondos, estatura mediana y vestía el uniforme de hogwards de la casa Gryffindor.

-Wou…-dijo el chico, aun shockeado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Quién eres tú y que pretendes?-pregunto Tom y sin bajar la guardia, apuntó al chico desconocido con su varita.

El joven de atrayentes ojos lo miro perplejo y pestañeo varias veces, no creyendo lo que tenía en frente o… al que tenía enfrente. Más eso no le detuvo a sacar sigilosamente también su varita, la cual estaba escondida bajo su manga.

-Baja tu varita y yo bajaré la mía, Tom Riddle.

El heredero slytherin bufó.

-Vamos, no es justo que tú sepas mi nombre y que yo no el tuyo.- reclamó con falsa inocencia.

-No creo que te sirva de mucho saber mi nombre o de hecho, no creo que sea importante…

Tom se encogió de hombros y se paró de donde estaba, si el desconocido no quería hablar por las buenas lo haría por las malas.

-_Imperius._

-_protego!-_exclamó al instante el chico.

Empezó a reír alto, divertido por la situación, Tom se acercó mucho más para quedar a tan solo unos centímetros del muchacho.

-_Incarcerous…_

_-Expelliarmus!_

_-Accio varita!_

_-Inmo-…_

_-Everte Statum!_

Tom aprovechó que el chico había caído al piso y se postró encima de este, tomando sus muñecas y colocando sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza con una sola mano, con la otra apuntó con su varita en la mejilla del joven.

-Ha sido…interesante nuestro pequeño e improvisado duelo, pero ya es hora de que digas la verdad.

El slytherin saco un frasquito pequeño que contenía poción de veritaserum en ella, el adolecente atrapado abrió bien los ojos e intentó zafarse de Tom, más el segundo no se lo permitió al tener una fuerza que le sobrepasaba de por sí.

Acercó su rostro al del chico desconocido y mordió fuerte su labio inferior, haciendo que este gimiera de dolor en el acto, sin perder tiempo Riddle vertió una gota de la pócima de la verdad en su boca y con una leve sonrisa, comenzó con las preguntas.

-Dime, Gryffindor… Cómo te llamas? De donde eres? Cómo fue que llegaste aquí conmigo?

-Soy Harry Potter, provengo del futuro, estaba llegando a mi cuarto pero una luz me atrajo y ahora estoy aquí contigo.

-Dim-

-_Expulso! _

Harry lo había apuntado desde arriba de sus manos con su varita, a lo que Tom fue lanzado al otro extremo. El Gryffindor no dudo en el volver a apararse y limpiarse con la manga de su uniforme la sangre que aun quedaba en su labio.

-Buena esa, descendiente de Charlus

-¿Charlus? ¿Charlus Potter?

-En efecto, ahora… Harry Potter ¿al menos tienes una idea de que es lo que te trajo a mí?

- No… no tengo idea.

-Y como es que sabes mi nombre si vienes del futuro?

El heredero de los Potter quedó en silencio, no sabiendo cómo responder ante la pregunta que le había formulado el futuro Señor Oscuro. De qué forma le iba a decir que la lo había visto el año anterior en la cámara de los secretos y que lo había acabado él? Lo mataría, era obvio.

**-Responde. **

-Tu… te vi en una de las fotos como prefecto de Slytherin.

-Oh, así que seré prefecto…fascinante, cuéntame más de mí en el futuro y a pesar de que se que no me estás diciendo la verdad, ya no tengo las intensiones de matarte.

-No sé nada más.

Riddle, impacientado por la terquedad de Harry al no querer decirle nada se volvió a acercar hasta que nuevamente a frente a este. Noto la agitación en su respiración y como Harry se llevo su mano izquierda a su boca. Le hizo cambiar el humor.

Oh si, esto iba a ser fascinante.

-No me digas, Harry Potter, que fui el primero en tocar tus labios? Y que de paso, he dejado una marca en ellos…

Harry en esos momentos pensó que si había afirmado que el Tom que había conocido en la cámara era arrogante, pues aquí lo estaba siendo el doble.

-Una palabra más, Riddle, y verás como tu cabello se prende en fuego con mi Incendio.-amenazó, a pesar de estar muy rojo por el comentario de enemigo por nacimiento.

Antes de que Tom pudiera decir algo, alguien los interrumpió a los lejos de la sala, la sombra estaba acercándose.

-Tom! Soy Abraxas… escuche gritos, ¿sucede algo?-preguntó en el marco de la puerta, Tom al instante agachó a Harry debajo suyo aprovechando que podía ocultarse por la cajonera cerca del balcón.

-Yo…estoy bien, no interrumpas ahora.

-Oh, disfrutando de la noche, Tom? Que precoz.-le dijo enviándole un sonrisa significativa

-Ha! Mira quién habla…ahora sal Abraxas, no quiero aburrir a mi acompañante.

-Como quieras Tom, luego compartes eh.-le guiñó el ojo y salió tranquilamente de nuevo a los pasillos. Cuando Tom vio que ya se fue por completo soltó a Harry y se acostó al lado de este.

-¡Agh! ¡¿Cómo pudiste haberle dicho eso?! F-fue vergonzoso…

Al heredero de Slytherin no le gustaban las personas chillonas y sentimentales, pero al ver al chico del futuro en ese estado sumando a sus mejillas rojas, no dudo ni un momento que se veía terriblemente adorable. Pero era extraño a la vez, no podía sentirse atraído hacia nadie, eso no podía ocurrir.

-Relájate, si le decía la verdad a Abraxas posiblemente haya insistido en conocerte y creo que no te conviene llamar la atención.

El Gryffindor calló y con los brazos cruzados se sentó rígido.

-No sé como volver a mi época y… ¿y si me quedo encerrado aquí para siempre?-se preguntó a sí mismo un poco desesperado. Tom lo miro levantando ambas cejas y le respondió con tranquilidad pero sin perder la arrogancia en sus palabras:

-Pues tendrás el honor de ser uno de mis leales seguidores.

-Tus que…? No! no pienso seguirte, de ser el caso.

-Pero si somos solo un grupo de jóvenes queriendo cambiar el mundo a uno mejor.-contraatacó haciéndole ojitos a Harry, quien ni por un momento se dejo caer en la falsa mascara de inocencia del futuro Seño Oscuro.

-Sí y Dumbledore va por todo el colegio vestido de hada diciendo "amo a Gellert Grindelwal"

Tom Riddle como nunca en su vida estalló en carcajadas al imaginarse la tan cómica escena por parte de su profesor, Harry le siguió al instante y de tanto revolcarse por el piso de risas terminaron el uno frente al otro.

-Parece ilógico, pero hay algo de verdad en eso…

-¿Qué?

-Nada, mira esa estrella de allí.-le dijo señalando hacia el cielo, Harry frunció el ceño.

-Hay muchas, duh.

-Exacto, pero de entre todas ellas hay una en especifico que brilla más y es más grande, ¿no te parece como si estuviera observándonos?

-Suena aterrador de la manera en como lo dices, pero de cierta forma es verdad.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras veían algo atontados a la estrella. De repente cada uno sintió desde adentro de su alma que moviesen las manos. Harry su izquierda y Tom la derecha, estaban tan cerca, y toda esa cercanía se vio acortada por Riddle, quien colocó su mano encima de la de Harry.

Al instante sintieron como una corriente recorría en sus cuerpos, al mismo tiempo que una especie de luz brillante confortaba sus manos.

-¿Qué… que fue eso?

-No lo sé, solo sentí el impulso de unir nuestras manos ¿tú no?

-Sí, pero cada vez me estoy confundiendo mucho más.

-No es algo de lo que tenga que sorprenderme.

-Oye!

Harry le golpeó levente el brazo el chico y rápidamente escondió su rostro entre sus piernas.

Tom le quedo viendo por buen rato y luego suspiro. Manteniendo la calma por el exasperante muchacho siguió viendo las estrellas y dijo:

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños y admito que es genial que quien sea que sea me haya enviado a un chico del futuro.

Harry seguía sin levantar el rostro, pero Tom podía ver claramente como sus brazos empezaron a temblar, así que decidió proseguir.

-Y aun que no me guste tener compañías, me parece muy agradable…-dijo casi cerca de su oído, a lo que estos enrojecieron y Harry tuvo el acto-reflejo de alejarse por el nerviosismo.

Miro fijamente a Riddle.

Tom rió, pero a Harry le gusto mucho esa risa sin maldad opacándola.

-¿Por qué siento como si me estuvieras ocultando algo? Puedo verlo en tus ojos y lo que más detesto es la mentira.

Harry le dedico una media sonrisa, algo nostálgica,

-No puedes odiar las mentiras, Tom… no cuando eres un mentiroso y manipulador en serie.

El slytherin le miró sorprendido, más volvió a su estado neutral.

-Por eso es necesario el poder, para poder dominar a los demás y no ser contradecido

-Podrás tener bastante poder, pero… a veces el poder no lo es todo, tus seguidores realmente te quieren y te son fieles hasta el final, Tom? El poder los atraerá, pero así mismo como los llama, los abandona.

El mencionado bufó y le envió una sonrisa macabra a Potter.

-Suenas tanto como el vejete de Dumbledore… no me digas que eres su mascota en el futuro…

-No lo soy y tampoco me interesa serlo…**soy solamente Harry**.-siseó lo último en pársel por error y mentalmente se dio una bofetada, Tom no tenía que saberlo y ahora sí que estaría en graves problemas.

-Harry Potter… ¿tú también hablas pársel? Imposible!

-Fue solamente un error, no tomes eso en cuenta

-pero como no, desconozco que los Potter también tengan algo que ver… ¿cuál es tu otro apellido?

Harry dudó en decirlo, pero sabía que de alguna forma Tom le iba sacar la información.

-Evans…

-Mestizo?-preguntó casi al instante.

-Si.-respondió y notó que el descendiente de Slytherin quedó pensativo. Ese silencio de verdad que le asustaba a la Gryffindor del tercer año. Luego de cinco minutos, Tom habló.

-Soy un descendiente por los Gaunt, pero también soy un… mestizo por el estúpido muggle de mi padre.

Para Harry esta conversación le traía muchos recuerdos de su año anterior.

-Mi débil madre murió dándome a luz y como si fuera poco me puso el nombre de este inservible muggle.

Aun siendo su futuro enemigo, Harry quería abrazarlo, el sufrió mucho.

A Harry nadie lo detuvo de abrazar al monstro que tenía en frente suyo, Harry quería hacerlo

Y así lo hizo.

Estando frente a él coloco sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y le abrazó, posando la cabeza del Slytherin en su pecho y acariciando lentamente sus cabellos bien peinados. Tom quedo quieto y sin habla por la acción del chico del futuro.

-Sé lo que estar solo, Tom… sé lo que es ser maltratado y maldecido solamente por ser diferente, pero debes dejar que esos recuerdos se vayan si no vivirás toda tu vida mortificándote.

-Harry…

-Solo recuerda que el poder no lo es todo, no cuando aun puede existir amor en tu corazón.

A Tom Riddle nunca le gustaron ese tipo de palabras tiernas que reflejaban esperanza, el siempre pensó que los sentimientos eran los que hacían débiles a las personas, como pasó con su madre.

Pero, ¿por qué este chico que solo acabó de aparecer hace un rato hace que su corazón lata más fuerte? Podía sentir las manos cálidas de este en su rostro manteniéndolo firme para que ambos parecer de ojos se vieran mutuamente.

"_Sus ojos son tan hermosos como el Avada Kedavra…".-_pensó embobado.

Y Tom Riddle, sin saber complemente quien era este chico, quería besarlo.

A Tom su orgullo no le impidió hacerlo, Tom lo deseaba.

Y lo hizo.

Imitó la acción del muchacho y también coloco sus manos en cada mejilla del rostro de Harry. Acercándolo lentamente fue como le robo un beso, que al principio era cato y suave, para luego convertirse en uno totalmente pasional y necesitado.

Harry se sentía confundido

Al contrario de Tom, que había encontrado la respuesta a su enigma.

El deseo que había pedido, esa era la respuesta, el chico del futuro era su igual, la persona que lo acompañaría en su dominio fielmente,, por eso es que sabía cosas del que nunca antes a alguien le había dicho, por eso es que tenía esa extraña sensación de querer estar junto a él

Él era el elegido para él.

Más justamente cuando recién había sacado una conclusión aceptable, el muchacho en frente suyo estaba empezó a hacerse transparente.

-Quédate conmigo, no te vayas, puedo dártelo todo! Ya sé quién eres!

-N-no puedo… no puedo Tom, aquí no pertenezco…

-Pero me perteneces a mí!

-Tom…- el heredo Slytherin se mordió el labio y volvió a besar al chico desesperadamente, como queriendo atrapar lo último de este.

-Tom… feliz cumpleaños, Tom….-dijo en un susurro contra sus labios, desapareciendo completamente.

Riddle seguía mirando fijamente a la nada, aun con sus brazos abrazando al aire, cuando antes era la cintura del chico. Luego rió, rió tan fuerte como pudo.

-_Tempus_.-conjuró

Eran las 00:00 del 1 de Enero, su cumpleaños acaba de haber pasado hace un instante cuando Harry desapreció.

Volvió a acostarse en el suelo a seguir viendo las estrellas como hace horas, tranquilo pero aun con un vació en el pecho.

-Pero de que me preocupo yo, si estamos predestinados…Harry…solo me queda esperar unos cuantos años más para que estemos juntos… para ese entonces ya habré obtenido mi inmortalidad y conseguiré la tuya, así nadie ni nada nos separará.

Se levantó a tomar nuevamente su capa de Slytherin y se la colocó.

-No importa dónde te encuentras haya ene l futuro, te encontraré y no podrás huir de mi después de esto.

Fue encaminándose a la salida de del salón, a paso lento y elegante, digno de el mismo.

-Después de todo, el cielo nos unió y ahora eres mío, Harry Potter Evans.

¿El Fin?

Bueno, dependiendo a lo que ustedes quieran, veré si subo la historia que va después de esto, lo que hace Tom para poder verlo de nuevo después de vaaaarios años. xD

Nos vemos c:

Feliz cumple a Voldemort! 31/12

No olviden mensajear cualquier cosa ;)

-Lin.


End file.
